Torchwood prompt table stories
by gone4good22
Summary: The spoilers range so always read the tops. lengths range and all will revolve around Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones so be prepared to cry. Also, prompts will be posted out of order, and in accordance to when they were completed.
1. Prompt 1 Serenity

Fandom: Torchwood

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Major spoilers for Torchwood Children of Earth Day 4 and blatant ignoring of a major plot development, which makes this a major Denial!Fic.

Table 8 prompt 1: Serenity.

As Jack watched Ianto sleep, he reflected on what had led them to this point in their relationship. And yes, they were a couple, thank-you-very-much, so this, between them, was a relationship. The 456 had nearly taken away what Jack treasured above all, well maybe all but Earth itself. If he hadn't had the terrible feeling that if Ianto went in with him, Ianto would not come out alive and would be another one of the nameless bodies laying of the floor of Thames House in London.

Of course, leaving Ianto behind with Gwen had truly pissed the Welshman off to no end. Until, of course, he saw Jack die and what happened to those left in the building when the virus was released. Ianto was still royally pissed but he was beginning to understand that Jack loved him and was just trying to protect him, in his own way.

This had led to a major fight over Jack being a hero and not understanding that the team could take care of themselves and Ianto shouting, at he top of his lungs, that he couldn't lose Jack again without being there because, in Ianto's words, 'DAMNIT JACK I LOVE YOU, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!' Then, the two of them being who they were, they had lots of hot makeup sex; Jack's way of saying 'I love you, too.'

Which led to Jack watching as Ianto slept soundly. His face was relaxed and he seemed, to Jack, to radiate a sense of calm that Jack had long associated with serenity. He, himself, had long ago lost the ability to sleep the whole night through and was content to hold Ianto as he slept on, peaceful and relaxed; serene in his beauty, compassion, and understanding and, most defiantly, in sleep. The peace would only last for so long before it all went to hell in a hand basket again, but for now, Jack would watch as Ianto slept.

Jack started slightly as a sleepy fist connected with his chest, jerking him out of his contemplative and slightly depressing thoughts.

"What was that for?" Jack whined softly so as not to wake Ianto fully.

"Stop _**thinking**_ Jack. Go to sleep. You, of all people, need it." Ianto murmured sleepily.

"Ok, ok. I'll sleep, promise. Go back to sleep, Ianto" Jack responded softly, stroking the young, and he was so damn young, man's back.

"M'kay." Ianto mumbled as he drifted back off to sleep.

Jack could feel the way sleep had started to pull him into it's clutches as well. He smiled softly, this feeling wrapping itself around him was the ultimate feeling of peace; serenity was close at hand as he and Ianto curled around each other and slept soundly for the first time in a long time.


	2. Prompt 2 First Impressions

Fandom: Torchwood

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Table 8 prompt 2: First Impressions

Rating: G

Warnings: General spoilers for Fragments and Cyberwoman

Word count: 532

Jack's first impression of one Ianto Jones was that the man was far wiser than his age indicated. Ianto Jones may have been wearing a jacket and jeans but he held himself in a manner that demonstrated the effect that Torchwood London and the Battle of Canary Wharf had over the survivors. Jack had wondered, for a second, if he had lost anyone close to him in that battle and realized that ieveryone/i involved in that day had lost someone. Jack believed the boy, not quite a man, had lost a best friend, a confidant, and a lover in that battle. He only wished it hadn't affected Ianto Jones the way it had.

Jack's impressions were proven correct after the events involving a Cyberwoman and the Team nearly dying again. The man, for his actions for his love had proven him to be a man, held deep within him the capabilities to love and burn and the ability destroy everything Jack had worked for with just one look. For a fleeting second, Jack entertained the idea of courting Ianto to make up for overlooking him and taking him for granted all this time. Jack dismissed this idea with a simple shake of his head. He would entertain that thought again after all of this blew over.

* * *

Ianto Jones' first impression of one Captain Jack Harkness was that the man was powerful. The power radiating off the man, never a boy after all the weight of the world rested on his broad shoulders, had shocked and scared Ianto, making him wish that he could trust Captain Jack Harkness with his secrets. Jack Harkness was, without a shadow of a doubt, not someone Ianto wanted to cross but he also knew that to save Lisa he needed Torchwood Cardiff's technology. For Ianto that made the risk of dying or losing every happy memory he had so much more worth it. Ianto wondered, for a split second, if Jack would ever need a shoulder to lean on the way Ianto did now, though no one was listening or paying him any attention anyway, and what it would be like for him to be the person he ran to when that day came.

Months later, Ianto's first impressions proved to be correct after Lisa tried to destroy the place Ianto had come to call a second home, despite his initial reservations. Jack Harkness was not a man whose anger was anything to be trifled with. Ianto knew when his sentence was given he was lucky to even be alive. A few weeks of suspension and then a few more of being watched like a hawk was a small price to pay for the amount of damage that the Cyberwoman, that ibthing/i/b hadn't been his Lisa, had done. Ianto truly wished he had had the courage to tell Jack beforehand but knew that one day, maybe if he was truly lucky, Jack would forgive him.

* * *

Both men had no idea of the first impressions that the others on the team had of them and both had no idea that one day both men's wishes would become reality. Though, that, in and of itself, is another story entirely.


	3. Prompt 8 Heartbroken

Fandom: Torchwood

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG

Spoilers: TW: CoE day 4, Dr. Who: The Last of the Time Lords, The Year That Never Was, Parting of the Ways

Table 8 prompt 8: Heartbroken

Jack held Ianto's body as he cried. He had always known it would come to this, Ianto dying whilst Jack lived on, but he had hoped for so much more time with his Ianto.

His Ianto, who had held him through the nightmares about the year he had spent on the Valiant. His Ianto, who always laughed and joked around when there was no one around but him. His Ianto who had a secret smile just for him when they were alone within the confines of Jack's cubbyhole beneath the Hub, or sharing a secret moment in front of the rest of the team, though they never realized it. His Ianto, who lived, laughed, and loved with an intensity only found once in a lifetime. His Ianto, who tasted of his beloved coffee, whatever he had just eaten, and on occasion Jack tasted himself on those lips. His Ianto who smelled of apples and sweat and a scent, unique to Ianto, that left Jack dizzy with desire. His Ianto, who loved Jack with all he was despite knowing that Jack would never love him back equally, though he did love Ianto in his own way. Jack lay down and died his own death, Ianto's final words echoing though his head, ringing through with one question that would never be answered. What had Jack ever done to deserve Ianto's love?

Jack had told Ianto that he had only been heartbroken after The Doctor had left him on the Game Station all those years ago, but this was a league of its own. This time…This time Ianto wasn't going to come back and Jack would.

When Jack woke up, he breathed in, not gasping in air, not this time with no one to hold him as he woke, remembering Ianto's final words and knew he had to finish whatever the hell the government had started with the 456. He would finish this and run and remember Ianto as he wandered through the galaxy and throughout time. Maybe the Doctor would be able to help Jack survive through this heartbreak but he would wait until all this was over.

The fight could be taken from Jack but never again would he forget how loving Ianto had led him to be an even better person than before. After the 456 were dealt with, Jack would mourn the loss of a lover. After the 456, Jack would remember and love and hold his promise to never forget one Ianto Jones. Jack would love again, but never again would Jack love to the depth that he had loved one Ianto Jones.

Written in stone on Ianto's tombstone was the simple phrase:

'Hold on to the memories of Love provided by those who will love you, Forever and Always.'

Jack knew in that moment, Ianto was always with him in his memories and as long as Jack Harkness walked the universe, Ianto Jones would never fade away.


	4. Prompt 3 Last Goodbye

Prompt # 3: Last Goodbye.

Warnings: MAJOR ANGST, with a dash of (out of canon) main character death. The fic hints at Doctor/Jack if you squint really hard and give me lots of cookies, coffee and reviews. *grins* Also, this will make you cry. My beta: Rose Raven Riddle cried while betaing this for me.

Jack couldn't believe that this has happened, after all, Ianto was so damned young. Why did Ianto have to die? Why couldn't Ianto have believed him when Jack said he loved him and wanted him to stay? Why did Ianto resort to this? The questions were slowly but surely driving Jack insane with grief.

First, Ianto lost the woman whom he had loved to the Cybermen and hid her beneath the Hub, leading to an attack on the team. Second, Ianto fell in love with Captain Jack Harkness. Those two things alone would have led most people to do what Ianto had done long before now.

It hadn't though. What had made Ianto Jones kill himself was depression brought on by the loss of his teammates Toshiko Sato, Doctor Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper. Ianto Jones had been 26 years old when Jack had found him laying there in a pool of his own blood and ten empty sleeping pill bottles. Jack only wished he could have saved him. Instead he said his last goodbye in the form of a chaste kiss on Ianto's cold blue lips.

Over time Jack would heal, but for now, he would clean up the mess, finish the paperwork, and watch Ianto's final message.

Ianto's soft features were crystal clear on Jack's computer screen. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Jack, I know that if you're watching this, I finally did it. I killed myself. This is in no way your fault so stop blaming yourself. I've been struggling with depression for years, this is my relief. I love you and just wish I had the courage tell you this in person. I'm sorry Jack. Promise that you'll remember me when this is all said and done. Also, continue to love and live, for me, Jack. Do NOT let my death break you. Torchwood would have just killed me eventually. I Love You Captain Jack Harkness and don't you forget it."

The final message left for Jack finally broke him. He fell to the ground, cried, and whispered softly,

"I love you too Ianto Jones and I promise to never forget you."

It was in this state that The Doctor found him two days later, repeating his promise and crying his heart out for the loss of his lover and the man he wished he had more time with. Together they slowly began the process of healing Jack.


	5. Prompt 7 Eternity

Prompt # 7: Eternity

A/N: This one is by far the most humorous of the bunch. Of course , I've only written 5 so far but... *shrugs*

Spoilers: none as far as I can tell. Brief mentions of The Doctor, mild cursing, and mentions of sex (this is Jack people)

Jack couldn't believe it. Ianto was leaving, for two whole weeks to go visit his Mum and sister.

TWO WHOLE WEEKS!!! That was like an eternity without Ianto, or good coffee because as nice as Gwen was, her coffee had nothing on Ianto's.

Jack wasn't quite sure if he could last that long not being able hold, touch, or just be around Ianto in general. He also didn't think that he could last two weeks without Ianto's version of sex in a cup, otherwise known as a fresh-brewed cup of coffee.

Of course, Jack understood. Ianto's sister, Rhiannon, was getting married and since their father was dead, it only made sense that she wanted Ianto to give her away to her fiancé. He just wished that he didn't have to travel so damned far and that he was allowed to come with, but he respected Ianto's decision to wait until the wedding was over and forgotten about before coming out to his family.

Anywho, sweet mother of Mary, Jack was beginning to sound like The Doctor, back to the whole two weeks issue.

Jack would wait but he wasn't going to be happy about it. Though, he must admit, this could lead to phone sex, or just getting down and dirty when Ianto came back. He supposed for those possibilities, no matter how slight, he could last for what was going to feel like an eternity. Only Ianto could do this to Jack. Ah well that's life, it has a funny way of throwing curve balls, even in his own mind Jack wanted to make a joke about that, when you least expected it.

Jack made up his previously undecided mind, after all this ramble in his mind did have a point, when Ianto got back from his eternity long trip Jack was going to take him on a proper date. Ianto liked the theater and Sunset Boulevard was playing on West End, he would book tickets in the morning. With that decided Jack settled down, he was pacing again, damn it he needed to control that, and started in on his paperwork.


	6. Prompt 10: Punctual

Prompt # 10: Punctual

Warnings: Jack exists, that should be enough people

Spoilers: They Keep Killing Suzie

Jack snickered softly, from behind his desk, at his team as they scrambled for the cog door. Ianto had given the team 10 minutes to clear out of the Hub or they were on decaf for life. It made sense though, after today the two of them just wanted some alone time.

Jack was watching from his office and waiting. It had only been nine minutes and thirty seven seconds since the moment shared between them in the cold storage. Ianto was nothing but punctual when it came to this so all Jack had to do was wait.

Jack turned on the heel of his boot and marched into his office. He had seen Ianto making his way towards the office and figured being inside the room might make Ianto late for once. Of course, this was a futile action as Ianto had twenty three - two seconds to make his way to his office and it was only a ten second walk away from the room.

"Hey, you really want to do this?" Jack asked Ianto softly. Exactly ten minutes had passed since the moments shared in the cold storage area and Ianto had plenty of time to change his mind before this. That and it was only polite of Jack to ask, he, contrary to belief on several distant planets, wasn't willing to have sex with someone who wasn't one hundred percent willing.

"Yes Sir. I really do." Ianto smiled softly.

"I also think that you'll find exactly ten minutes have passed and my mind obviously hasn't changed so stop staring at me like my head is about to explode, sir. It's rather unnerving really." Ianto quipped demonstrating that he was in fact ready for whatever the hell they had between each other was ready to progress into something sexual.

"Fine then, if you're really sure and damn it, Ianto, can't you ever be anything less than punctual?" Jack responded, keeping the banter light. After today, sex would be amazing but first a little bit of foreplay Ianto Jones style.

"Nope. That would kill my reputation and I would probably explode. Wouldn't even dream of leaving you to clean that mess up on your own." Ianto quipped back, grinning slightly at the familiar banter between the two of them.

Shortly after Ianto fell asleep, after all, this was Jack and, yes, he was that good, Jack detangled himself from the Welshman's limbs and reset all the clocks in the room, just to make sure that Ianto had the chance to sleep in after all of this. The team could have their first coffees of the day at Starbucks. Ianto needed the rest. Jack snickered to himself as he thought to himself; _it was going to be hilarious to see the results of a late Ianto Jones, the man who was always so punctual_.


	7. Prompt 9: Leaving

Prompt # 9: Leaving

Warnings: Angst. I seem to have a knack for it, haven't the slightest clue why though.

A/N: Check out Rose Raven Riddle's new Doctor Who fic. It's hilarious and titled Interrogation. Trust me, its brilliant. Now, let's get on with the story. Oh and this is the longest story I've written yet. also will be series of it's own soon.

* * *

Jack watched as the boy – no, man, in front of him, swallowed enough Retcon to erase all of his memories from birth to today. It was Ianto's choice. Jack had tried so damned hard to stop him from leaving but the shouted words, spoken in anger but true nevertheless, had made him shut up and let Ianto do this.

"I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE JACK!!! DAMN IT! IT'S KILLING ME! HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUN OFF AGAIN and forget all about me on your adventures with your doctor." Ianto had screamed at him has he pleaded with him to stay and stop this nonsense about Jack just running off when ever.

It was those last few words that had made Jack give up. He swore to never run off without telling anyone again, but he still gave up trying to convince Ianto not to take the Retcon.

Jack turned on his heel and walked away, but not before he gently kissed Ianto's forehead, one last time. It was killing him to see the man he loved like this so he gave up.

In the end the only thing left in the room, other than Ianto and a falsified story about amnesia and an accident, was a small handwritten note from Jack that read:

* * *

I hope to The Doctor you know what you're doing Jones, Ianto Jones. To quote one of your favorite songs before the "accident":

I'm coming apart at the seams  
Pitching myself the leads in other people's dreams  
Now, buzz, buzz, buzz  
Doc, there's a hole where something was  
Doc, there's a hole where something was.

What a match, I'm half-doomed and you're semi-sweet

Boycott love, detox just to retox  
And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life  
Imperfect boys with their perfect lies  
Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy.

I hope to hell and back you know what you're doing by leaving this all behind Ianto. Just know that I love you, even if you don't remember me.

You know where to find me if you ever remember me,  
Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

Jack looked back at the hotel room door and whispered softly as he walked away, this time, possibly, for good;"I hope the note sparks your memories Ianto. Leaving was the worst thing you could do, both to Torchwood and to yourself."

And with those parting words and the swish of his RAF greatcoat, Jack Harkness left Ianto Jones to wake up alone with no memories, a strange file and a note that sparked memories that confused and scared the hell out of him.


	8. Prompt 5: Disappointed

Prompt # 5: Disappointed

Warnings: Pissed!Ianto and a Sub!Jack…oh the images. Spanking of an adult is also thrown in there…again with the images.

Notes: This is a follow up to the prank in prompt number 10. This is also the shortest out of all the fics. And only 1 left now. WOOT!!!

Spoilers: NONE!!

Jack grinned as the last night's activities raced through his mind, and he couldn't sit down without wincing.

_____________________________*Flashback*________________________________

"I'm disappointed in you Captain. Trying to play a prank on me." Ianto scoffed slightly.

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again" Jack whimpered softly.

"Did I say you could speak Captain?" Ianto spoke so softly that Jack almost didn't hear him.

Jack didn't respond knowing that doing so without permission would only serve to anger Ianto even more.

"Answer me Captain. Did I say you could speak?" Ianto growled out.

"No sir, sorry sir, It won't happen again sir" Jack stuttered out.

"Good. Now about your punishment for making me late this morning, I'm thinking about twenty strikes on your bare ass without a sound ought to do." Ianto had mused to himself.

Jack just whimpered in need and desire.

______________________________*End Flashback*____________________________

The rest of the night had been one short mess of pain and pleasure. It was earlier in the day that Jack had realized Ianto had gotten his revenge in this and watching as Jack had to make up stories about Weevil hunting and falling on his ass a few times while groping for the Weevil Spray. He also realized that this should piss him off in some way or another but truthfully, it didn't bother Jack at all.


	9. Prompt 6: Falling In Love Again

Prompt # 6: Falling In Love Again

Warnings: Jack exists, and that is all I have to say. Oh and this one is another Denial!Fic. Also, mentions of John Barrowman, I couldn't help it the man is a GOD, and is out of the timeline. Sunset Boulevard, featuring John Barrowman, was produced in the 1990's.

Notes: this is a slight follow up to the ending of prompt 7, only slight people.

Spoilers: Children of Earth Day Four

Jack smiled down at Ianto's sleeping form. Last night had been amazing. Jack had nearly lost Ianto to that monster known to the mass public as the 456, however, he, by some stroke of luck, had not and Ianto was safely in his arms for another year or two. Or until this job killed him, which was a distinct possibility, after all This was Torchwood.

Last night hadn't been about sex or anything that most people associated with Jack. No, last night, and most likely the rest of the next two days, had been about Ianto and what Ianto wanted. And so, the two of them had stayed in London for another day or two, just taking the time to explore each other and enjoy each other's company without sex.

Last night had found the two of them watching Sunset Boulevard on the West End. Jack had listened as Ianto sang along to the first song softly. Jack had also paid attention to the musical but really, if you had a gorgeous Welshman singing as he sat next to you, you would be slightly distracted too. Of course, then he had been attached to the lyrics coming out of the lead male actor's mouth.

The smooth tenor, which soared over the crowd, had attracted and held Jack's attention for the remainder of the show. Jack remembered the man's name, John Barrowman, and the fact that the man couldn't be much older than Ianto at the time. Barrowman was good looking, there was no denying that, but Ianto was gorgeous and possibly the most beautiful Earth male that Jack had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Afterwards, Jack had taken Ianto to the most expensive, trendy, restaurant that he could find. After all, this was Ianto's night and that was what Ianto had wanted, and he was paying and money was no big deal, you don't live for a couple thousand years and not have money stashed away somewhere.

By the time dinner was over, it was quite late and the pair of them had managed to make back to the hotel and their bed before collapsing into sleep.

Jack rarely slept for long, when he slept at all, and woke up a few hours after falling asleep, which led him to where his thoughts were now. On his relationship with Ianto Jones and how Jack was falling in love again, this time with the Welshman laying next to him in the bed.

After Estelle, Jack had sworn to never fall in love. Never again, would Jack Harkness treasure another, woo them, love them and definitely never again would there be anything other than a short series of one night stands in Jack Harkness' future.

But the man Jack was watching sleep next to him had changed all that. Captain Jack Harkness, playboy of the Galaxy, had fallen in love again, despite swearing never again, and this time, Ianto wouldn't leave or be bitter about his not being able to die. He would never have to hide behind masks or lies to protect himself and others from himself. With Ianto, he could fall in love and not worry about the consequences.

"I Love You, Jones, Ianto Jones" Jack whispered softly, knowing he might never say it aloud but that his actions spoke loud enough for Ianto to understand the meaning and intent behind them. That alone was all that Jack needed to let himself fall in love again. This time with a gorgeous Welshman who loved him back, just as fiercely as Jack loved him.


	10. Prompt 4: Underappreciated

Prompt #4: Underappreciated.  
Warnings: Little bit of a domestic Jack in this one. Ianto's sick…well not like that but ill…oh I give up. Oh and an OC is introduced. I like her and don't think she's a Mary Sue.  
Spoilers: None

A/N: Last One…oh wow, it's over. My first prompt table and my first Torchwood fic, ever, over, done, kaput, no more, zip, zero, zilch, no more…wow that's kinda scary. Now, Check out Leaving, which is a continuation of prompt number 9, titled Leaving. And now on with the story.

Jack was freaking out, to put it loosely. Ianto hadn't shown up at the Hub that morning and there weren't any emails either. Of course that probably meant that Ianto had left a voice message but Torchwood didn't have one and Jack had never figured out how to work the one on his mobile. Also, Gwen, Owen and Tosh were not helping, with their rolled eyes and muttered Teaboy is a big boy Jack he can take care of himself

"Are you sure that I'm being to annoying, 'cause I can be more annoying Ianto, luv" Gloria snarked at her best friend. Despite having lived in Cardiff for the past four years, she had spent her childhood here as well, her teenage years were spent in Newark, New Jersey, Gloria was tan with chocolate brown eyes that shimmered with green and amber in annoyance. Her blackish blue hair with purple streaks fell in layers around a round, heart-shaped face. The hairstyle combined with the tattoos and snakebites that graced Gloria's body, she was the last person on Earth that most people would have associated with Ianto Jones.

"I'm fine, Morning Glory, promise. It's just a stomach bug, nothing to worry yourself about." Ianto smiled, his stormy blue eyes glittering in amusement at his friends antics.

"That's the whole damned problem, luv, you're sick and if I go to work then you're all alone" Gloria sighed, she and Ianto had been having the same argument for the past twenty minutes. Ianto was lying in his bed, made of cherry wood, covered by a navy blue duvet; underneath him was the set of cream silk sheets that Gloria had bought him for his birthday last year.

"I give up. Let me go make a phone call and get some materials for soup alright luv, I'm staying home today." Gloria decided for Ianto.

Shortly after Gloria had started to make soup for Ianto, Jack arrived at the apartment complex he knew Ianto lived in.

"Come on, number 444b, Found It!" Jack shouted feeling better about himself now that he had successfully found Ianto's apartment. He rapped on the door, more than ready to kick it in but refraining, after all if he did that he would have to pay for a new door. However, Jack had been unprepared for the door opening to find a punk chick with a spatula and a bad attitude on the other side.

"Ah, so ya did get my phone message then. You are Captain Harkness, yes?" The punk chick said.

"Yeah, I'm Jack Harkness, who the hell are you?"

"Ok then, ya didn't get the message. Name's Gloria Hart. No relation to your John Hart, promise. Ianto did mention that the two of ya were in a relationship of sorts. Just head into the bedroom, but no sex mind you, he's still sick and should be resting," Here she turned her head and shouted "NOT SNOOPING AROUND THE KITCHEN LOOKING FOR COFFEE!"

"Um…ok. I promise nothing inappropriate will be done. I don't really know how to work my voice mail so, no; I didn't get your message, Gloria." Jack responded, entering the apartment.

"Ok then. Can you make soup?" Gloria questioned,

"Yep. Probably one of the only things I can cook" Jack quipped back.

"Good, then off to work with me. Be a good boy for your Captain, Ianto" Gloria smirked at Ianto, who just flushed at the implication.

Time Skip

"Well, she's rather interesting." Jack commented.

"Who, Gloria? Yeah, I suppose she is to those who don't know her, sir. She's rather underappreciated, until she's missed for a day or three" Ianto said, smiling fondly at the memory.  
"Care to share?" Jack teased.  
"Not really Jack," Ianto said softly, "It's her story to tell."  
"So, is she always like that?" Jack questioned.  
"You should see her in full on maternal mode" Ianto deadpanned.  
"We missed you at the Hub today" Jack said softly as he tucked Ianto into the bed.  
"Now maybe you'll all realize how damn underappreciated I am" Ianto smirked  
"Yeah, I think after today they did realize that" Jack smiled softly  
"Oh, and what about you Jack?" Ianto inquired, genuinely curious about his Captain and all that he hid within his blue eyes and quick wit lips.  
"I appreciate you no matter what the setting, or at least I hope I do" Jack smiled softly back at Ianto. "Now I'm off to do the dishes and you need sleep so tomorrow you can bug the hell out of all of them about under appreciating you."  
"Will do. Get some sleep yourself Jack, promise?"  
"Of course I will Ianto, promise"  
"Oh and Jack, I knew you appreciated me. I just wanted to hear you say it"  
"Cheeky Mr. Jones, Cheeky"  
"Good night Jack"  
"G'night Ianto"

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: OMG! Its officially over…I hope this one lived up to the expectations. It was the hardest to find inspiration for and to come up with plot…It's three in the morning and I need sleep…night all.


End file.
